


【佐鼬】止渴

by klkier17



Series: 【鼬佐鼬】双O系列 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 《燕与莺》的后续，双O，20鼬x15佐助。鼬佐前提下的佐鼬，我流佐鼬，雷雷雷，慎入ORZ





	【佐鼬】止渴

“这是第三次了，对吧？”

鼬解下围裙，面对少年突如其来的控诉，他无声地叹了一口气。

真是越来越敏锐了。

现在他的事，什么都瞒不过这孩子。

大概是沉默加深了佐助的不安，对方急切地走近了几步，停在他身后，一副想贴近却克制住了的样子。

鼬擦过手，转身看向他，少年皱着眉头，眼睛被委屈和怒火烧得亮闪闪，牙齿咬着嘴唇，两颊崩出僵硬的轮廓。

他们贴得很近，佐助的呼吸略显急促，刚洗完澡的身体松散地裹着浴袍，鼬无可避免地闻到从弟弟身上散发出的沐浴露的青柠气味。

“我知道你在担心什么，但是我没事，佐助。等我洗完澡再详细跟你说，好吗？”

他伸出手，想揉一揉弟弟支楞着的头发，像往常一样安抚一下对方，却被避开了。接着传来了另一句质问。

“如果我今天不说破，你要瞒我多久。”

已经不是问句的生硬语气让鼬皱了皱眉头，佐助仍是盯着他，紧蹙的细眉下，眼角微微泛起一片红色。

好吧。他从来对弟弟的这类表情没有办法。他只好靠近了一点，忍着不适将对方圈进怀里。

“是我不对，别生气。但是佐助，没有你想的那么严重。”

少年拽紧兄长的袖子，闻言在对方怀里猛抽了一口气。

“一个月三次了，鼬。这还叫不严重？”

他气得简直要笑出声来。

鼬垂下眼帘，听到对方怒气冲冲地直呼名讳也不作声，只是摩挲着怀中人的背脊，让他先把这阵气头过去。在他熟稔的安抚下，怀里僵硬的身体渐渐放松，从鼬的手心传来一阵阵细微的颤抖。

“你知道自己身上现在多烫吗？”少年埋在兄长的颈窝，深吸一口气，恨恨地闭上眼。鼬的皮肤比往常要热得多，大概是自制力强到惊人才没有发抖。但是生理反应是无法克制的，同为Omega的佐助很清楚，现在鼬的底裤一定已经濡湿一片了。

鼬堪堪稳住身体，不易觉察地呼出热气。正如所有发情的Omega一样，他的双腿发软，热气和渴望一股一股的从腺体向外蔓延，蔓过覆着薄汗的胸膛、腰腹，最终集中在下体……本身就被情潮惹得难受，把佐助圈在怀里这么久——对方还不住地往他的腺体边上蹭——已经快接近他的极限了。

他清了清嗓子，用上最温柔的语气。

“佐助，我真的需要去洗澡了，我们一会儿再说好吗？”

耐心等了片刻，佐助并没有起身，也没有说话，仍是安静地在他怀中靠着。鼬的自制力再好，也架不住忍耐情潮时被人一直在腺体周围呵气，他稳了稳呼吸，试图进一步和弟弟讲道理。

“我很担心……哥哥。”

他刚要开口，怀中的孩子闷闷地说道，喷洒出的热气惹得他一个激灵，立刻就有水雾漫上了眼睛。

这样下去，会在佐助面前失态的。

鼬眨了眨眼睛让水雾化掉，抬起手想要拉开对方，却被抱得更紧了一点。

“佐助…你先起来。”

“不要。”怀里的人哽咽了一下。

“哥哥……你不能再滥用抑制剂了。”

 

发现抑制剂少了一支，是二十天前的事。

兄弟俩的抑制剂是共用的，那个周六鼬泡在实验室，佐助闲着无聊索性来了个大扫除。收整到浴室，拿起放着针剂的盒子才发现少了一支，他顿时有点茫然。

这个月鼬的发情期来过了？他怎么不知道？ 

……也许是这次来得突然了一些。

扯下针剂盒破损的包装袋，心里估算了一下，鼬的上次发情差不多是二十天前的事。

于是他也没多想，把盒子重新放好，转而继续收拾浴室的其他东西去了。

 

但是十天前——佐助自己经历发情期的时候，鼬的表现也比往常要奇怪。

准确的来说，是比往常都粗暴。

自从去年那个互通心意的夏夜开始，他的发情期就是由鼬来解决的。尽管是个Omega，但鼬从来都不是一个温柔的床伴，光是亲吻的力度就重到让佐助咋舌，每次发情期结束后，他都不得不从脖颈到脚跟上上下下裹得严实。

十天前的那个情潮尤甚，鼬似乎在床上用尽了作为兄长的霸道，自己几乎全程都被蒙住眼睛不说，手腕也被被握出一圈红痕。他侧躺着被圈住腰、捏住胸肉，在兄长手里射了三次，结束的时候被卡在宫口顶撞的力度激得哭湿一片枕头。

最奇怪的是，尽管最后他已经在哭泣和小声尖叫了，甚至被刺激得忍不住要向前逃开了，但鼬还是固执地按住他，射在了他的宫内。

虽然事后吃了避孕药，鼬也小心地安抚了他，说自己被情潮影响了，一时没控制住，但佐助还是缓了好一会儿才从惊吓中走出来进入睡眠。

现在想想，那时候一定是碰上鼬紊乱的发情期了。

 

“现在做我会失控的，佐助……我不想再那样对你。”鼬舔了舔嘴唇，费劲地从火热的吐息中挤出一个完整的句子。

难以置信的是佐助竟然还是把手伸到了他的衣服里，微凉的手蹭过腰侧，轻微的快感令一直处于渴求状态的鼬抽了口气。他不太确定自己是不是已经开始颤抖了。

“哥哥，你总是这样想，我很不高兴。”

鼬的外衣被扒下，大脑还在反应当中就被推到了沙发上。

“而且你总是欺负我，太过分了！”

他哭笑不得地看着身上似乎开始撒娇的人，抬起手想要摁过对方亲吻，却被拍开。

“不许碰我！”

索吻失败，鼬惊讶的听到佐助拒绝了他的触碰，手臂尚且悬在半空，被对方拉到唇边咬了咬。眼前的少年挑起一个笑容，瞳孔中闪着跃跃欲试的光亮，像一朵张扬着盛开的花。

“以前都是我吃了年龄小的亏，这次换我来帮你。”

 

佐助一直知道他的哥哥生得不是一般好看，发情期的样子更应勾人，但以往一到床上他就失去了主动权，很快就被干得嗯嗯啊啊晕晕乎乎，从未有过像这样仔细的、一寸一寸端详的机会。

他身下的鼬在细细地喘气，薄而盈润的嘴唇微微张开，眯起眼睛可以看到一点鲜红的舌尖。佐助饶有兴趣地盯着那里，一边将兄长的衬衣解开。

上身一凉，鼬低下眼睛看他，细长的睫毛承着水汽抖动在一起。看到弟弟揉捏起自己的乳尖，做兄长的羞耻地抿起了嘴唇。

“你、确定要这么做？”

“跟你学的呀，只许你对我这样么？”佐助挑挑眉，内心忽然又增加了点“报复”的快感，他把身子压得更低了一点，将一只腿顶在鼬的胯下慢慢磨蹭。

下身的反应让鼬吞咽了一下，喉结在一层薄薄的皮肉下漂亮地滑动。

“不过，好像用不着了。”佐助明显感受到了他的反应，调笑了一句，三下五除二脱掉鼬的裤子。兄长的性器一下弹跳出来，少年抚摸上去，这才显出一点犹豫的样子。

毕竟前几天这东西还在自己身体里逞凶过……

看着少年的耳廓到脸颊以肉眼可见的速度染上红色，鼬笑了出来。他的弟弟，真是太可爱了。

“现在放弃、还来得及哦，佐助。”鼬忽视下身未得满足的麻痒，咬咬牙抬起身，暧昧地扯下对方的浴袍，把手搭在温热白皙的大腿上。

调侃的语气换来少年一记毫无威胁力的眼刀，随之便是快速的撸动。看来今天佐助是不会放弃的了。鼬重新躺了下去，放松身体，享受着对方的取悦。

佐助手上动作的速度越来越快，力道也不知不觉加大，茎身抖动了两下，他浑身发热、头脑嗡嗡地望向鼬，却看见对方用手臂捂住眼睛。

“哥…别挡着啊……”少年不满意地小声嘟囔，俯下身拉开兄长的手臂，喘着气凑近对方水红的嘴唇索吻。舌头探进去，才发现鼬紧咬着牙关。

这……他的哥哥也太不坦率了吧！

他又气又好笑地撬开鼬的牙关，终于听到对方泄出的第一声呻吟。

“嗯——唔……”

属于哥哥性感又低沉的声音从耳边传来，佐助抖了一下，同时感觉自己的身体——前面和后面都有了反应。

这可不行。少年把注意力放在唇齿的胶着上，卯足了劲舔舐哥哥口腔中的每一寸，唇齿相接的声音让他莫名升起一股燥热的施暴欲，啮咬嘴唇的力度大到牙齿时不时会相撞，鼬皱起眉头惊呼一声。

接吻的过程中鼬射在了他手里。佐助喘了一会儿气，看着兄长高潮后放空的神情，好像发现了新大陆一样，眯起了眼睛。

他终于知道鼬在床上为什么那么粗暴了。

 

“哥哥、好热啊……”佐助靠在鼬的肩上，用嘴唇蹭着对方覆着薄汗的肌肤，两根手指埋在他体内动作。穴肉炽热地挤压着手指，湿滑绵软的触感让少年焦躁地咬了咬嘴边的皮肉。

鼬张了张嘴想回话，却在呻吟出口的瞬间又咬住了下唇。失算了。处在下位，再怎么忍耐也止不住失态的表现。少年手指毛毛躁躁又不得章法的戳刺搞得他既痛又爽，早已瘫软得浑身无力，身体叫嚣着想要被侵犯、被占有。不知情的弟弟还一边趴在自己身上撒娇，动情的黏糊糊的嗓音不断叫着哥哥。热潮一浪接着一浪，他手臂垂软地摸着佐助的后脑，勉力呼出一口气，简直觉得心脏都要炸裂开来。

意乱情迷中他的手不小心蹭到了佐助腺体周围，对方就像是个被揪了尾巴的小狮子，猛地浑身一抖，随即怒不可竭地重重吻了上来。鼬就知道他也是难耐了，在亲吻中泄出一声轻笑，向对方的下身探去。

“唔、哥哥！你不用……”性器被修长的手指握住，一点点挤进肉穴里，佐助看着眼前的景象，慌乱得差点咬到舌头。他的兄长满面潮红，盛着水雾的眼睛宠溺地看着他，微微扭动着腰腹，把他涨硬的前端缓缓吞进身体。

在佐助被新奇的快感冲击到忍不住要呜咽的时候，鼬突然停下了。他迷迷糊糊地抬起头，才发现兄长正抑制不住地颤抖。他也不继续，乖巧体贴地停在这里等待对方适应。

但是哥哥的体内又热又湿，太、太舒服了。前段被咬得餍足，后段却得不到抚慰，情潮烧得少年脸颊通红，难受地喘了两口气。

迟迟等不到兄长的动作，少年终于遵从了欲望的本能，夺过了主动权，用力一挺，如愿以偿地整根没入了进去，同时听到一声压抑着的呻吟。真好听。他蹭了蹭兄长的脸颊，喘息着要求对方叫得再大声一点，毫不遮掩地表示出对兄长声音的迷恋。

鼬犹豫着咬住嘴唇，虽然宠着弟弟，但做到这一步已经接近他羞耻心的极限了。入夜的公寓过于安静，细微的水声就算了，再加上自己的呻吟，实在是超出了他的接受范围。毕竟他是哥哥，做这种事情就好像在跟对方撒娇。他的兄长心、控制欲和自尊心开始一齐作祟。他别扭。

“哥哥……”看见对方依旧咬着嘴唇，少年委屈地咬上了他的耳垂，心里一簇小火苗晃来晃去，撺掇着他做点什么好达到目的。他拉过兄长的手臂，就着结合的姿势坐了起来，按着对方不断贴紧，性器终于磨蹭到了一片湿软异常的地方。

“佐助！”鼬慌了，被擦过敏感带还好，但被弟弟顶着宫口的感觉让他顿时头皮发麻，生理反应大得几乎要激出眼泪，浑身都颤抖了起来。他挣扎了一下，麻软的双手被对方死死卡住。少年的性器发育得还不够成熟，就着坐姿才勉强顶开一点，却卡在那里不动了，他气喘呼呼地掰过兄长的脸，看着对方。

“哥哥，不许逞强。”被宫口敏感的内壁吸得爽到差点掉眼泪，少年还是咬着牙让兄长看向自己，气息不稳地憋出了句不成语调的命令。而这不上不下的感觉让鼬快要疯了，他坐在佐助身上挣扎着点点头，那些理智控制下的私心彻底被情欲击溃，破碎成一声断断续续的呜咽。

满意地捕捉到了想听到的声音，佐助终于卡着鼬的腰快速抽送了起来。炙热狠狠碾过敏感带，再轻轻地碰到宫口，鼬攀着弟弟的肩膀，随着动作把高低的叫喊喂到他耳朵里。

佐助觉得自己要融化了，随着包裹他的温度和鼬近在耳边的高热的喘息，他头脑混乱地只知道重一点再重一点，舒服得再也停不下来。哥哥的体内太紧致、太温暖了，少年几乎咬得牙根发痛才能坚持着不让自己泄出来，到后来，只好呜呜地叼着咬着兄长的嘴唇，使劲冲撞，拖延着射精的时间。

被索取着的鼬难以控制自己的身体反应，也再想不到要压抑声音。长时间狠厉的抽插让快感像大雨一样冲刷着他的头脑，后穴一阵收缩，他急剧地喘着气，达到了高潮。佐助皱着眉头忍耐射精感，终于在兄长高潮的时候被绞得眼眶骤然通红，啊了一声，连退出都没来得及，就这样泄在了鼬的体内。

“对、对不起！”

从高潮中回过神，鼬好笑地看着手忙脚乱抽过纸巾帮他清理的弟弟。

“没关系，等下一起去洗澡吧，”他温柔地揉了揉对方汗湿的头发，嗓音有点哑，“关于佐助想知道的事，我也会慢慢告诉你的。”

END.


End file.
